Killzette van Bloodzie
"Ya think I'm gonna be bullied sooner huh Bloodella? You wish!" ~~ Killzette to Bloodella Killzette is a two-game racer. Her first game is Sugar Rush cause she is Alexandra Mixers and Amnesia Dash Raceway. She is also the Amnesia-Glitch in Amnesia Dash Raceway. Biography Killzette van Bloodzie: Two-Game Beast Do you know Alexandra Mixers right? Well Killzette is Alexandra! Well, its sounds crazy right? But even if Killzette is Alex, Killzette has a different attitude only in Amnesia Dash Raceway and her similarities as Alex and as Zette (her nickname) is that they both eat ponies and griffons and they both help Pinkie and AppleBloom kill,bake and eat ponies and griffons. She does have one friend named Brutania DiKiller. Nicknames Killzette has alot of nicknames! 10 actually and she likes 5 of them to be called to her and 5 she doesn't like to be called to her Nicknames she likes: # Zette - by Brutania # The Beast - by The other Amnesia Racers # Pony-Eating Beast/Monster - by The other Amnesia Racers # Monster - by the other Amnesia Racers # Killer - by All the Amnesia Racers Nicknames she hates (which makes her hurt the other racers) # Glitch - by the other Amnesia Racers # Mistake - Mostly by Bloodella # Twirpette - by Bloodella # Glitchette - by Bloodella # Scrapped Racer - by the other Amnesia Racers What she does to the other racers if she gets hurt She does alot! For example: Kicking them,Tormenting them, etc. When The Bloody Speed ''was being destroyed, she was going around her almost destroyed kart and when Kniferskit (a female Amnesia Racer) saw her she began to tremble. Then Killzette pulled Bloodella and started to hurt her then she started to hurt the other racers one by one. Then Killzette said "If you ever brake my kart again, ALL OF YOU! I am gonna kill every single one of you! Except you Brutania. And it's like I wasn't the grand champion of the battle "Fight To Your Death"! " Brutania calmed her down and every other racer just ran off and Zette screamed "GO ON, GET! YOU LITTLE SCAREDY CATS!!!" Relations Brutania DiKiller Her only friend that she trusts and the friend that protects her. Brutania is also the first racer to meet her when Alex (she was Alex when she entered the game) entered Amnesia Dash Raceway. Bloordis Knifecutter The racer she has a crush on even if he hurts her and even if she hurts him (literally) Personality As the glitch, she should be miserable but she ain't miserable! She fights back, she stands her ground, she never lets bullies hurt her even if she gets hurt, she hurts the bullies. Literally... Her personality in Amnesia Dash Raceway is different as Alexandra Mixers. But she still eats ponies,griffons,pegasi wings and unicorn horns. She never lets anyone get in her way and if anyone does, she'll hit them! I mean literally... Appearance She has red hair tied into twin-tails with purple streaks, she wears silver-ish grey broken heart hair clips. She wears black mascara, dark purple eye-liner and purple blush. She wears her special pink diamond pendant to teleport to Sugar Rush that has pink straps. She also wears a purple jacket over her grey shirt. She wears purple pants and dark purple short boots with gold, totally gold spikes to kick the racers, and also dark red fingerless gloves. Kart and Stats She has 3 karts. Her old scrapped kart called ''The Bloody Speed which has been destroyed by the Amnesia Racers (except Brutania). Her second kart is called The Cupcake Crusher ''(inspired from MLP Cupcakes) that is in her home. And her special kart she made with Brutania, ''The Heart-Braker which is hidden also in her home. Speed: Bloody Speed~ 30% Cupcake Crusher~ 65% Heart-Braker~ 100% Handling: Bloody Speed~ 95% Cupcake Crusher~ 75% Heart-Braker~ 90% Blood on Kart: All 100% Trivia * Even if she is The Amnesia-Glitch, she has a theme too. Her themes are broken hearts. * Her design is similar to Aria Blaze from My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks from the band The Dazzles along with Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk. * She is based on Pinkamena Diane Pie, not Pinkie Pie. * She is the only racer who wears the most make-up in ADR. Gallery Pinkamena-Killzette-Alexandra.jpeg|Pinkamena - Zette is based on her. Killzette by Aly.png|Zette drawn by Aly